


子承父夜

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 和比自己小的继母乱伦





	子承父夜

父亲去世以后，吉尔菲艾斯不得不辞掉刚找到的工作，回到奥丁继承家业。

夜间值守的保安打开了庄园的栅门，他点头致意，缓缓驶入车库。

吉尔菲艾斯是独自开车回来的，没有提前告知任何人。尽管他那不称职的父亲并非生父，与他的关系也说不上多亲密，但父亲的死亡仍旧对一位刚踏入社会的青年造成了打击，他不知该如何梳理自己的情绪。  
尤其是他起初离家，正是因为他喜欢上了自己的继母，却无法忍受父亲对她的宠爱才搬到了另一座城市。在父亲离世后，他疏远莱因哈特的原因也跟着逝去大半，他便更不知该如何处理自己和继母之间的关系。

忽然大半夜跑回家，也全然是父亲的死和对继母的担心在驱动他。对，吉尔菲艾斯赶回来是因为担心他的继母，因为他的继母比他还要小，随时需要丈夫精心的呵护。只不过过去呵护她的角色不是自己，而是自己的父亲。

 

吉尔菲艾斯开门的时候非常小心翼翼，不过管家还是被他吵醒了。他歉意地让管家为自己安排了沐浴，宵夜则实在没有心情。

他轻声上楼，想到自己第一次见到莱因哈特，也正是在楼梯台阶上。  
当时他父亲让他出来接见贵客，吉尔菲艾斯已经厌倦了父亲不断给他介绍名门闺秀，并没有放在心上。但当他下楼来，见到了厅堂里端坐的莱因哈特，宝石般的冰蓝色双眼转过来与他对视，他立刻就想娶莱因哈特为妻。  
讽刺的是莱因哈特并不是他的相亲对象，她玉白纤细的中指上戴着父亲送给她的订婚戒指，再过一个月，她就会嫁过来成为吉尔菲艾斯夫人，他的继母。  
短短的数十秒，吉尔菲艾斯就知道，自己这辈子都不会结婚了。

 

经过父亲的房间时，吉尔菲艾斯停下了脚步。他心爱的女人就在里面，并且肯定还没有睡着。本想敲门的手，也因害怕此刻见到莱因哈特自己会失控而垂下。

他曾经试图引诱自己的继母，在知道对方也喜欢他的基础上。但他在莱因哈特上勾前收手了，他无法承受莱因哈特同他一样产生了背德的想法，宁愿相信莱因哈特并不爱他。

 

吉尔菲艾斯摸黑回到自己的房间，疲惫让他不想打开灯见到镜中自己的脸。

他正准备脱下外套，走到床尾时，忽然听到他的床上有动静。  
吉尔菲艾斯警觉地打开了大灯，被窝里有个人坐了起来，一对漂亮的冰蓝色双眼惊恐地盯着他。

那是他上一秒还在想念的人，她满面潮红地喘息，胸口还在起伏，雪白的乳房从解开了的睡袍领口露出来。  
金色的波浪长发遮住了她的乳头，但这个画面已经足够让吉尔菲艾斯遐想了。

他的疲乏一扫而空，只愣了一瞬，就下意识将门锁上。这个行为让床上的人僵直了身体，猫一样瞪大了眼看着他接近。

吉尔菲艾斯紧盯着继母精致的脸蛋，他心跳如雷，浑身的血液都在躁动，而莱因哈特丝毫不敢动弹。明明还没有欺负她，她的眼眶却已经红了，像个知道自己做错事又固执地不肯道歉的孩子。

他的手伸到被子下面，热烫柔嫩的大腿缩起来躲过了他的触碰，但吉尔菲艾斯摸到了她湿润的指尖，她在自己的床上做了什么一目了然。

莱因哈特不符合外表的淫荡行径在吉尔菲艾斯的心口划开一道宣泄情感的裂缝，他尚不知道如何处理两人之间的关系，但他的身体已经做出了决定。  
他陡然欺身将莱因哈特压回床上，精神的冲击让他下体在西裤中迅速勃起。

 

“——不要！”

“小点声！莱因哈特，你想把别人都叫过来吗？”

慌忙中，吉尔菲艾斯第一次直呼了她的名字，而不是以养子的身份使用尊称。莱因哈特略作停顿，纤细的腰肢就被吉尔菲艾斯圈起拖回他身下。

“我不要……住手……”

“你刚才还很想要，怎么不坦率一点？”

虽然话是这么说，实际上他也不敢对莱因哈特怎么样。但她这样挣扎，反倒勾起了吉尔菲艾斯的征服欲。  
他从后紧贴着莱因哈特，亲吻她露在领口外的肩头，强行挤进她的两腿间，用鼓起的下半身磨蹭莱因哈特的臀部。

她睡袍下的底裤已经不知道被她自己脱下来丢到哪去，手上的婚戒倒是摘下来放到了床头。

吉尔菲艾斯的动作引得她粉嫩的两瓣不断收缩开合，溢出的蜜汁打湿了吉尔菲艾斯的西裤。

他解开裤链，让自己勃起的阴茎直接贴上莱因哈特的大腿根部，硬挺的肉柱被莱因哈特入口的水润蹭得湿滑晶亮。

莱因哈特趴在床上，两手紧紧抓着枕头。吉尔菲艾斯没有真的进入她，但他滚烫的那根紧贴着自己的两瓣抽插，偶尔蹭过她前端敏感的豆粒，不自觉声音也变了调。

她轻轻呼唤着吉尔菲艾斯，却没说是让他停下还是继续。  
吉尔菲艾斯在她身后听着，呼吸一声比一声急促，最终像是下定了决心一般，他扶住自己抵上莱因哈特的穴口，发烫的手掌捏着她的臀，就这样挤进来一个头部。

被男人填充的感觉让莱因哈特发出柔软而娇媚的声音，她听到吉尔菲艾斯在她身后也低哼了一声。  
莱因哈特没意识到自己的顺从意味着什么，随后她的养子在她体内开始了动作。

 

尽管莱因哈特自慰时已经扩张过了，但她的身体还是异常的紧。毕竟父亲卧病在床了很长一段时间，她应该很久没感受过男人了。

当吉尔菲艾斯这么想的时候，他惊讶地发现自己并没有吃醋的感觉，或许是正占有着莱因哈特带来的快感，麻痹了他往日纤细的神经。

他缓慢插入着为她开拓，越深入越觉得不对劲。莱因哈特……似乎还是处女。

这显然不符合吉尔菲艾斯印象中父亲的作风，但莱因哈特眼眶里渗出的泪珠验证了吉尔菲艾斯的猜测，他是第一个碰莱因哈特的人，莱因哈特和他的父亲有名无实。

长久以来的感情压抑被强烈占有的冲动刺破，独占的兴奋令他浑身发抖。吉尔菲艾斯压紧了莱因哈特，沉默地重重顶了进去，仿佛没有察觉到莱因哈特未经人事一样。

当他毫无预兆地破开那层膜，莱因哈特骤然缩紧了穴道，剧烈的疼痛让她叫出声，但吉尔菲艾斯已经迅速捂住了她的嘴，以免被管家或者下仆听到。

她腿缝间流下了本该在新婚时就流的血，不等莱因哈特从痛楚中缓过神，吉尔菲艾斯已经开始快速地抽送，一股难以言喻的快感在她的小腹内乱窜，很快就如同浪潮般没过她的肺部，让她呼吸困难。

“您自慰的时候，都是怎么想我的？像现在这样……符合您的期待吗？”

莱因哈特倔强地摇头，吉尔菲艾斯捂住她的手掌让她发不出细碎的呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯附在她耳边，湿热的鼻息打在她脖子上，下半身律动的节奏带着她晃动自己的腰，她绷紧的双臀在感受撞击的欢愉中放松了。

第一次感受男人，和她自慰的感觉完全不同，吉尔菲艾斯带给她的远比手指要舒服百倍。她的丈夫生前并非没有尝试过碰自己，但她总因想起吉尔菲艾斯而无法配合。

这不是莱因哈特第一次利用丈夫对自己的宠爱。  
她从不会嫉妒丈夫的前妻与情人，却会嫉妒任何和吉尔菲艾斯约会过的女性。给吉尔菲艾斯准备的相亲名单上每一位都是那么优秀，她故意拿去询问吉尔菲艾斯的意思，当他英俊的眉头皱起时，她才能放下心让他们见面。

莱因哈特希望吉尔菲艾斯一辈子都不要结婚，哪怕是就只作为养子陪伴在她身边，也好过让他投进其他人的怀抱。而她的自私和贪婪为她带来背德的报应，甚至拉上吉尔菲艾斯陷入乱伦的关系。

吉尔菲艾斯感觉他的手指背上湿湿的，莱因哈特哭了。但他不知道该如何安慰，这件事已经没有任何挽回的余地，一旦突破了理智的界限，是情欲的本能在驱动他继续侵犯自己的继母。

他将莱因哈特翻过来压住两只手腕，用嘴撩开她胸前的金色发丝，从她香甜酥软的胸脯深吸到白皙纤细的颈侧。挺立的樱红乳尖映衬她雪白的肌理，仿佛还是豆蔻少女一般的体态引诱吉尔菲艾斯加快了动作。

 

莱因哈特的睡袍已经没有遮住她任何一片肌肤，但吉尔菲艾斯伏在她上方，整齐的西装一丝不苟。她像被赤裸放置在审判台上的罪人，而她的养子正因她对自己的欲望惩罚她。  
而她越是忏悔，越是不由自主迎合着吉尔菲艾斯的冲撞，更深切地与他结合。

 

吉尔菲艾斯看着身下莱因哈特波动的小巧乳房，挺立的乳珠吸引他含上去，他像哺乳期的婴孩一样吮吸继母的乳头。

“等你怀孕了，你就会有亲生的孩子，成为一名真正的母亲。你说你会给我生个弟弟还是妹妹？我比较喜欢妹妹一点。”

当他这么说的时候，似乎已经想象出了莱因哈特为他怀孕的样子，下半身格外的热，忍不住搅到更深处，彻底贯穿莱因哈特让她继续这样紧紧缠住自己，依附自己到身心都再没有其他人的位置。

强烈的快感让莱因哈特抬着臀部配合吉尔菲艾斯尽情操入她，急促地抽送爽得她彻底忘记了自己的身份。  
她的丈夫原本就无法生育，如果她怀孕了，那将是这个家族的耻辱。而她想要吉尔菲艾斯的孩子，她想要吉尔菲艾斯，只要生下吉尔菲艾斯的孩子，他就不用和别的女人结婚，也不需要更多的子嗣。

莱因哈特双腿勾住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，她的手腕被对方按住了，她也用力揪住吉尔菲艾斯的袖口。  
身下被插得越来越重，整张床都在摇晃。吉尔菲艾斯吸咬她的乳头，当她彻底控制不住下腹热流的涌动，吉尔菲艾斯深深埋在她体内射了出来。

被吉尔菲艾斯射的感觉很美妙，她眯着眼望向吉尔菲艾斯，模糊的轮廓逐渐勾勒出清晰的线条。那双深情的碧蓝双瞳慢慢凑近，直到自己的唇上传来柔软而有力的触感。

 

当他与莱因哈特接吻，对方清甜的香气让吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己的头皮仿佛炸开了般，眼前一阵阵发黑。与梦寐以求的人结合，他希望发生的这一切都是真实的，而不是他又一次的妄想。

莱因哈特紧紧搂着他的脖子，贪婪地吮吸吉尔菲艾斯嘴里的津液，吉尔菲艾斯柔情地与她缠绵，手掌贴上她的腰线抚摸，摆腰轻缓地在莱因哈特体内搅动。

 

此刻的他们就像一对普通的恋人，但敲门声让两人猛地惊醒。

“齐格飞少爷，已经可以准备好沐浴了。”

“……我知道了。”

吉尔菲艾斯冷静片刻，抽身起来快速地整理仪容。除了西裤有些皱以外，也没有别的不得体的地方。  
莱因哈特就完全不同了，她瘫软地躺在床上，全身泛着水润的粉红，此刻的样子被任何人看到，都会觉得像只发情的母猫。不过不会有其他人了，她从现在开始将只属于吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯给她拉上被子，俯下身亲吻莱因哈特还在发烫的脸颊，让她今晚不要乱跑。

 

他推开房门，管家已经恭敬地站在一旁，手臂上搭着吉尔菲艾斯的睡袍。  
吉尔菲艾斯顺手接过，发现管家正紧盯着他的袖子，一言不发。他顺着那道冰冷的视线看过去，自己的袖扣没了。他出门前才换的一对，一定是刚才跟莱因哈特上床时弄丢的。

管家审视的目光下，他稳住快要跳出胸口的心脏，不动声色地带上房门，温和地再次对管家道谢。


End file.
